


Skype

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean experiences better living through technology.Prompt 1: EnchantedPrompt 2: Sigils





	Skype

Dean rolled his shoulders, huffing in frustration. The whole case made no sense. “I don't know, man, I got nothin',” he grudgingly admitted.

Sam whipped out his phone. “Well, let's ask Cas. He might recognize this thing's M.O.”

“Yeah, good idea. I can text him some pics...”

“I'll Skype him. We can walk him around the whole crime scene.”

“Wait, Cas uses Skype now?” 

“Yeah, Dean, I taught him how to use Skype.”

Dean didn't know why, exactly, but the idea took him aback. Skyping with an Angel of the Lord. What even is his life?

“Huh. Okay, well, let's see what he says.”

~~~~~~~

Skyping with an Angel of the Lord turns out to be a very handy thing indeed. Soon Dean felt no trepidation about looping his friend in on a case whenever he needed an extra set of eyes.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean. What do you need?”

“I was wondering if you've ever seen a sigil like this?” He angled his phone to show the symbol, a large and intricate one that seemed to have been applied with molasses or some other sticky, dark syrup.

“Hmmm. Step back a bit. Let me see the whole wall.”

“Better?”

“Yes, much. See those little dots down in the corner, along the baseboard? They're part of the design.”

“Whoa, you're right. Good spotting. So, do you recognize it?”

“Yes, it's Akkadian. Very old magic. The number of dots indicates the number of minutes the sigil will remain active.”

Gingerly, Dean touched a finger to one of the lines. “Well, the goo's still pretty fresh, but it's starting to dry, and I see... Six dots. So that means...?”

“Whatever has been enchanted, it should wear off very soon, yes.”

“Awesome. Thanks!”

“Of course, Dean.”

~~~~~~~

He wasn't even on a case the next time they Skyped. He'd left the Bunker for a big grocery run a couple hours ago, so it wasn't surprising that Cas seemed a little worried when he answered.

“Hello, Dean, is everything alright?”

“Everything's fine, Cas. Just wanted you to see this.” He scanned his phone along the horizon and heard the angel gasp.

“Look at that sunset!”

“Nice, huh?”

“It's beautiful.”

“Yeah. Made me think of you." Dean kept his phone pointing outwards, towards the pinking sky and away from the rosy blush that now bloomed across his cheeks. "Um, I mean... You've been cooped up in the Bunker all day with no windows, I thought you'd appreciate a little hit of nature's splendor.”

“I do, very much. Thank you for thinking of me, Dean.”

“Any time, buddy.”

~~~~~~~

Dean's next Skype call caught Cas in the middle of something.

“Hey, Cas. Uh, whoa!”

“Hello, Dean. What do you need?”

“Umm...” Dean struggled to form a reply of any kind, his thoughts racing while his eyes roamed his screen.

“Dean, are you injured??”

“No, sorry, I just... Lost my train of thought... What are you up to?”

“I'm in the gym. I felt the need to expend some energy, so I've been working with the speed bag and some free weights.”

“Oh, is that why...?” He trailed off again, distracted.

“Why what?”

“Why, uh, no shirt?”

“Oh. Yes, I worked up quite a sweat.”

“Yeah, I can see that...”

Cas quirked an eyebrow and waited expectantly for Dean to continue, but there were no words forthcoming.

“...Dean? Did you call with a question?”

“Umm... Yeah, but... Uh. I forget what it was. I'll call back later.”

~~~~~~~

Dean began Skyping him more often after that, often calling from the road, just to pass the time.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean. How are you?”

“Good. Bored. We finished the case. Sammy's out getting a beer and blowing off some steam.”

“You didn't want to join him and blow something off?”

“Uh, no, I wasn't in the mood. There's a classic Star Trek marathon tonight so I'm hanging out in the room.”

“Star Trek... Which one is that?” The tilt of Cas's lips suggested that he _might_ be teasing, but Dean was not about to take any chances.

“Cas! Unacceptable! Go to the Dean Cave and turn on the TV. It's on BBC America, channel 724. I'll catch you up.”

~~~~~~~

Late one evening, it was Cas's turn to Skype home from a motel room somewhere in middle America.

"Hey, Cas, what's up?

“Hello, Dean. I'm sorry, it's late. Did I wake you?”

“Uhh... Yeah, but it's okay. What's going on? How's your case?”

"It's going well. I've gathered all the necessary ingredients. I will be able to expel the creature in the morning, and then I should get home around midnight."

"I'm glad. I miss you so much, sweetheart." The words tumbled out of his still-sleepy brain and directly into Cas's ear. The blue eyes on the screen widened in surprise, and adrenaline flooded Dean's system. Suddenly wide awake, he stammered, "I—I mean, I..."

"I miss you too, Dean," Cas replied with a soft smile. "Will you be up when I get home tomorrow night? I'd like to talk face to face."

Dean smiled back. "Yeah, I think we have some things to talk about."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one feels a little rough and incomplete. I'm wiped today.
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188192740546/october-7-skype).


End file.
